Magic
Magic Magic finds itself extensively used by many of the characters in Project Post Kaos. Arkayn Campaign Mode is the alternative type of main campaign/story mode offered in PPK. It uses a leveling up system that allows for players to play Kevin O'rourke and later Jaegar aesir, Merlin, Solomon, Der Gweist Fessler, and possible other Akaeyn Campaign Mode-exsclusive characters. In the first game, Project Post Kaos: 2017, players are only allowed to level up to level 7/10, so as to make it realistically challenging. players learn new powers by training under the wing of masters, which include Merlin the Great, Osiris the Omnipitent, Solomon the Wise, Nebchadnezzar III, and Razputin. Types of magic Magic comes in any forms, but the 2 base classes are Ancient and Modern. Ancient magiks tend to be more powerful, but are more draining and harder to cast, while modern magic is weaker, but much easier to cast. Levels of magic Both ancient magik and modern magic are divided into ten levels of difficulty and power. '''First level''' First level magics are the base of all magic. Modern first level consists mostly of tricks and illusions, and are not considered true. '''Teleportation''' First level magic is very limited in ancient magik, with teleportation spells only transporting the caster a maximum of five feet away, and the path between the two points must be totally clear of any obstructions. First level common teleportaiton is virtually unheard of, but is theoreticly possible if the caster is also a master of ancient magiks. Mixing of common and ancient magiks has been attempted to achieve teleportation, but such attempts have often resulted of the death of the test subjects. '''Combat''' Ancient combat magiks of the first level are limited to simple elemental strikes, but an cause massive damage in the hands of an experienced caster (master of level 3 or higher). First level modern combat magics are limited to illusions of smoke, effectively revoking their status as actual magic. Second level Users of modern magic rarely manage to get to the second level, believing that magic consists solely of illusions and mis-diretion, but the few who do manage to get this far know the true power and potential of their power. However, many magicians get to the second level unknowingly and do not realise the greatness of their achievement. In ancient times, second level magic was normally mastered by the age of 12, as higher level magics are much harder to learn. '''Teleportation''' Second level ancient magics can safely and effectively teleport anyone who casts the spell up to 15 feet, going through walls and some other obstacles. At the second level of common magic, magicians find themselves teleporting rabbits through hats. '''Combat''' At the second level, ancient combat spells widen to make room for bursts of elemental energy that can be fired several feet from ones fingertips. the second level sees normal magic catching up with ancient, allowing for slam bursts of magical energy to be fired fro the fingertips. Language of Incantation At the second level, incantion is required to perform any spells. it is incanted in old english, being the most easy to access and understand and annunciate. Third Level Third level ancient magik is often reached by age 15, and is considered moderately powerful for most standard uses. Reaching the third level of modern magic is a difficult feat for those who are not totally devoted, but is a very simple one for those who have already learned the ancient magiks. '''Teleportation''' Third level teleportation allows for movements of up to 500 feet between buildings, going through multiple walls, other obstacles, and people. Second to third level common magics see a large jump in power, allowing for teleportations of 100 feet between rooms. Combat Third level ancient combat magiks use everything from the previos levels, but also add the ability to "rush" enemies by encircling yourself with a solid wall of an element and charging forward. Language of Incantation Third level magicks are incanted in esperanto. this is a synthetic language, making it easy to sues the spell for those whor not masters of them. Fourth Level Teleportation Fourth level ancient magics allow users to move anywhere within any given city, with it's maximum range ''within ''the city being 100 miles. Combat Fourth level combat magiks are very powerful, now allowing for "Rain" spells. This is also one of the final levels of ancient magiks where combat is "upgraded". Language of Incantation Fourth level Ancient, combat and modern magicks are all incanted in Spanish. '''FIFTH LEVEL''' Teleportation Fifth level teleportaion allows for the caster to teleport from one local region of a continent another region not far away. distance wise, telportation at the fifth level teleportation has a distance maximum of 500 square miles. this is the begginig to where most humans start to have a power barrier, the actual power barrier at for humans being at level seven magi(c)ks. Combat at the Fifth Level Combat magiks allow for more complex elemental spells but only with mastery of the same level in ancient magik. this goes for every magic level after this. larger magical energy focusing equipment (MEFE's), such as wands, staves, stafss, and swords are required to be more powerful to cast this powerful level of magi(c)ks. Language of Incantation Latin is used for incantation of magicks for the fifth level. The ten magical elements '''Fire''' '''Water''' '''Earth''' '''Air''' '''Metal''' '''Technology''' Controlled by Jeager Aesir through the use of gloves from the future, and one of the more tempermental elements, technology is also a massive powerhouse in the modern world.his most powerfull spell is called molecular asssimilation- basiccly collecting the particles of the spellcasters willed ellement of technology, such as guns, sucking them into the spellcasters and the spellcaster can then cast another spell to shape this collection of matter into any form he wants- even a battle mech or something. assimilated matter is similar to a black,with red and green luminoius particles glowing about, or a viscous liquid, or a solid but conscious block- bending only to the will of its master. '''Darkness''' Kevin O'Rourke's "Native element", he is the only one to really use it, and thusly is the teams only arcane sorcerer. The exact limitations of the darkness element are not yet known, but higher leveled (7+) ancient Magiks users are know to be able to "generate" weapons by pulling them through a shield of intense darkness. '''Light''' light is an element available only to Ancient Magik Sorcerers. the amount of a power a light caster, or '''''Lätt ''''''''''trollkarlen''''' ('''LT'''), has is dependent on said users purity ratio- the ratio of how many order energy particles or '''''anda ''''''ögn''', ''there are compared to kaos particles or '''''vztek ''''''částic'''. ''A '''LT''' with a purity ratio of 0:100 is classified as "one of pure order " or '''''Någon i ren ordning '''''(NIRO) a putrity ratio of 100:0 is classified as a '''''Jeden z čistý ''''''''''vzteku'' '''( "one of pure kaos"('''JzCV''')) they have no light power but they have an immense power of any of the Kaotic elements- such as fire, spirit, and darkness. a '''NIRO''' has been known to revive a fallen brother from the dead metaphysically ten times more power full in an atribute of thier willing without that fallencomrade having any unholy.. or for that matter... biological needs at all....how ever, someone revived by a '''JzCV '''will be weaker in a choosen attributes according the the type of revival cost the revivees' reviver chooses.... such as a zombie or a vampire... which have biological ...needs... a '''NIRO''' can call down a small army of order warriors or '''''krigare ''''''''''ordningsfråga '''''(K.Of). a JzCV can bring forth a '''kaotic angry Undead slave legion '''or, '''''vztek nemrtvých otrok ''''''''''legii '''''(VnOL). '''Spirit''' Controlled by ''Die giest Fresser ''( "soul devourer") who sucks the spirit energy out of a person- llevaing them undead, but with out a need for energy consumption. like a vegitarian zombie. creatures who controll or have a native element that is spirit sorcery or'' ''''Sinne Zauber, ''can control their own matter state and visibility as well as the spiritual, physical, and magical balance of others by feeding or collecting their nature, koas, order, magical, and phycial energy balances. if a person has more kaos then order energy- they're more prone to kill, harm or in genreal become more chaotic, if a person has less magical energy hten they usually have- they can temporarilly lose thier previous level of skill and power in magic related actions. if a person son has less physical energy then normal- they are temporarily weaker. alll spirit sorcers, or Sinne Zauberers, have a spritiual sorce from which they choose upon entering the sorcerer class of project post kaos:''' ''Vztek P''''ánům ''(The koas Lords)''' ''Gudarnas ''''ordningsfrågor ''(the gods of order)''' ''taajuuskorjainta'' ( yin-yan-shi- the equalizers) ^ ^ also known to humans through out history as the grimm reapers. '''Time'''=